


My Immortal (SONGFIC NOT THE HARRY POTTER ONE!!!)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, song name my immortal by evanesence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: England want's to date america, but does America love him back?America want's to help the world, but does it want him back?Im so bad bad at writing summary's rofl XD





	My Immortal (SONGFIC NOT THE HARRY POTTER ONE!!!)

(AN HEY GUYZ!!!!!! XD :3 im sweewsxgermreg (not what well be reading today though!!! XD) Germany: O_O

Sooooooo anyway's heres my songfic my immortal by EVANESINCE!!!! (can't spell it right 3':) and it's NOT the harry potter fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT FIC SUX SO MUCH!!!!!!

anyways this is USUk and YAOI!!!!!! so don't like don't read stupid!!!!! just kidding XD. i was gona do ameripan or someth but my friend (HEY KALEY!!!!!) wanted usuk XD u silly!!

England: shut up baka..... just get to the copyright

Me: XDDD OKOK fine heehee you little tsun tusn!

England: SHUT UP!!! >>:(

 

**_ HETALIA IS OWNED BY HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA. ALL CHARACTER'S DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND BELONG TO HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA. THIS IS A TRANSFORMATIVE WORK. _ **

 

heehee but what if i really did own hetalia tho?? XD that'd be so sexy!!!

America: W-what would you do???

Me: .....:333

 

* * *

 

 

 

Today was another world meeting. it was in England, so everyone was in london.

"Man i can't wait to go to the Natural History Museum and Hyde Park after the meeting is over" Germany said (AN im not being sponsored O_O my sis went to london so I KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE OK!!!!)

England was listening secretly to him through his headphone's. "Maybe they do like me" he thought. he was just haveing his headphones in but then he took them out and started walking. as he entered the meeting room it started raining.

 

_I'm so tired of being here_   
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 

"Ok its time to start our meeting" Germany said in a board voice.

"I think I SHOULD HOLD THE MEETING!! because im the hero and stuff :3" america said standeing up.

Germany sighed and put his paper's down. "Amerika if you're going to hold the meeting that means you'll say stupid stuff. and England should hold the meeting anyway's since were in london." America looked at England.

England stared into america's eye's. His deep blue orb's looked into him but confused instead of lustfull like england (YOU PERV IGGY!!! XD)

"oh america..... i wish you'd come back like and be with me like the old day's...." england thought.

 

_And if you have to leave_   
_I wish that you would just leave_

 

"And because of that, i use farenheit!!!!! it's so much better!!!" america pointed.

"Farenheit sucks." Germany said that, croseing his arm's.

"ACTUALLY you know, a German made it!? So thank you so much!!!!" Germany looked at America and muttered "Was zum Teufel tust du da _eigentlich_? _Idiot_. Abigail öffnete die Tür, trat leise ein und schloss sie hinter sich. Großer. _Verdammter_. _Idiot_."

"haha, german sound's scary dude!!!!" England wanted to punch germany in the face but he was like 200 pounds of mussel heavier and would punch him THROUGH THE WALL (AN so sexy!!! both germany and england!! im such a masochist lol XD)

"no germany's right farenheit sux" the entire rest of the meeting said. Americas smile faded. "you guy's don't like farenhait?"

"Farenhait är stort dum asg ingen annan använder det dumhuvud lol" sweden said and everyone in the meeting screamed becase sweden was so scary (AN i dont think hes scary though i think hes SEXY ;O)

england stood up angriley. "STOP BULLYEING AMERICA HE'S NOT STUPID1!!! AMERICA IS A VERY NICE AND COOL AND FUNNY MAN TO BE AROUND AND I ENJOY BEING HIS.... FRIEND" America looked to england sadley.

"Are you for real man??" america asked. Britain's face got red because he started throweing a tantrum and cryeing (poor baby :''(()

 

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_   
_And it won't leave me alone_

 

America and England were at a bar.  Engalnd had drinken 3 entire bottle's of giness (can't spell it lol) and America had a sody pop. Japan was there to (because of his sexy powers :P) and had tea ramune and sake and ramen.

"America i miss you" England said drunk. America took a sip of his sodie pop and sad "im right here you big dummy... haha"

"どうしたんですかアメリカさん？何か静かそうね。" japan said and took a sip of his ramune tea and sake AT THE SAME TIME (cause he's so awesome XD)

"Oh... it's nothing japan; i just feel tired, thats all." England took another sip of his alchohal and hiccuped.

"I gotta take a piss" england said and stood up. america grabed him around the waist to help him go to the bathroom (NOT TOO PEEPEE HIMSELF ON AMERICA SO THAT HE CAN TAKE HIM TO  THE TOILET!!)

america shoved england in the bathroom but didnt look inside. he went back to the bar and sat next to japan.

"Sme guy right? lol" America drank his sody pop. Japan took a bit out of his ramen sexily.

 

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 

 

England say hunched over the toilet and vomiteing (thats what my mom does so maybey hed do it to i dunno) and remembering the good old day's with America. America was so cute back then and wasnðt as bossy. also he didnt use farenhait but that wasnt his fault.

One day england hoped america would call him "daddy" again (IGGY U PERV O_O) and then theyd be great friend's and then boyfriend's and then...

He threw up again and then peepeed his pants because he was the wrong way (UH OH STINKY!!! XDXDXDXD) and so he had to go ask for a spare pare from the bartender.

When he got out he went over to the bar where japan and America where.

"CAll me Alfred. it's my REAL name" america said with his arm's around japans shouldor's. "I'm, kiku" japan said and ate his ramen and drank his tea sake and ramuse at the same time.

"BARTENDER I PISSED MY PANTS CAN I HAVE ANTOHER ONE PLEASE????????" england yelled to get americas attention.

”きもぉぉぉぉぉぉぉぉい" Japan yelled and mad a face. america looked sad and said "bro it's okay i'll give you my pant's!!!!"

"you dont have too" the bartender said bringing out pant's for england.

 

 

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 

 

"Yuu arento goingu tuu akushuari deito ingurando, aa yuu?" japan asked makeing a competitive uke face.

"no course not dude! Well i mean" america was siteing in the car with japan and enlgand was asleep in the backseat because he drank alot. "I'm torn man. i like you and england."

"oo okei" japan sighed "so ui aa goingu tuu habu a suriisamu raito?" he said exitedly uke faceing.

"H*LL YEAH BRO!!!!!" america brofisted (AN only pewdiepie fan's get this!!! brofist to all my pewd's fan's XDD)

 

Meanwile england woke up. everything hurted. but he nly heard americas voice...

so now he thought america only want's JAPAN?! But HE DID SO MUCH?!

 

 

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

**_But you still have..._ **

 

 

England sat in his empty hotel room. It was always empty, but now that he was putting less actual effort into putting anything back into place, it felt that any soul left in him had gone.

The blanket was practically thrown on the floor, as well as his other belongings. Everyone trusted him to be responsible since he was the host, but he just _couldn't do it._ He had traveled about 15 times in the last month, and ended up blackout drunk at least twice each trip. Now, however, he really did have something to drink about that was recent and not football related.

 

He got out a bottle of rum from the pack he'd been illegally keeping in the mini-fridge and opened it. He took a long, hard swig, feeling every atom pour down his throat. That was a drug, that feeling alone.

He tried not to think while he drank, but as more and more kept coming down, his mental defenses weakened more and more, and the thoughts poured through.

"I don't even remember what happened in that drive. Maybe I heard everything wrong." Things like that.

He quickly finished and fished out another, not bothering to close the mini-fridge's door this time. For some seconds while he drank, he thought about absolutely nothing, and just deepthroated himself with the liquid, numbing himself.

As he was beginning his third bottle, one question seeped into himself,

 

_Why even go for America in the first place?_

 

He nearly stopped breathing at the realisation (actually, he did, and choked for a while) and stared blearily at the floor while pondering such. America was always like a little brother to him. Granted, they didn't do an actual DNA test or anything, but that was hardly required. 

Other than that, he was a bit of a brat...

 

He continued on, bottle after another, till his hands turned blue. Overall, he decided if America didn't want him he probably didn't want him either anyway.

One last struggled sip of the last tiny drop from the bottom of the bottle.

 

 

**_...all of me._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank's for readeing my sonfic!!!! i kno it's a weird ending and very random XD i don't know if i got all the language's right so please tell me!!! but BE NICE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY PLOX !!!


End file.
